pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1867 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English Canada * Charles Heavysege, "Jezebel," New Dominion Monthly (Montreal) United Kingdom * Matthew Arnold, New Poems,Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 including "Dover Beach" * Philip James Bailey, Universal Hymn (see also Festus 1839) * Mathilde Blind, publishing under the pen name "Claude Lake", Poems * Lewis Carroll, "The Hunting of the Snark" * Jean Ingelow, A Story of Doom, and Other Poems * William Morris, The Life and Death of Jason * Algernon Charles Swinburne, Song of Italy * Augusta Webster, A Woman Sold, and Other Poems United States * George Arnold, Poems, Grave and Gay, published posthumouslyLudwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * John Burroughs, Notes on Walt Whitman as Poet and Person, biography and criticism * Ralph Waldo Emerson, May-Day and Other Pieces * Bret Harte, The Lost Galleon * Josiah Gilbert Holland, Kathrina: Her Life and Mine, in a Poem * Emma Lazarus, Poems and Translations * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Flower-de-Luce * James Russell Lowell, The Biglow Papers, Second Series * William Gilmore Simms, editor, War Poetry of the South''Web page titled "William Gilmore Simms" at the "Classic Encyclopedia" website, based on the 1911 edition of the ''Encyclopedia Britannica, accessed May 29, 2009 * Harriet Beecher Stowe, Religious Poems * Rose Hartwick Thorpe, Curfew Must Not Ring Tonight * Walt Whitman, Leaves of Grass, fourth edition (first edition 1855) * John Greenleaf Whittier, The Tent on the Beach''Wagenknecht, Edward. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Portrait in Paradox. New York: Oxford University Press, 1967 Other in English * Adam Lindsay Gordon, Australia: ** ''Ashtaroth, a Dramatic Lyric ** Sea Spray and Smoke Drift Works published in other languages France * François Coppée, Les Intimites and Poemes modernes, published from this year to 1869"FRANCOIS EDOUARD JOACHIM COPPEE", article in Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1911 edition, as published at the "LoveToKnow 1911 Classic Encyclopedia" website, retrieved February 7, 2010 * Alfred de Vigny, Journal d’un poète ("Journal of a Poet"), posthumously published Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 9 – Natsume Sōseki 夏目 漱石 (commonly referred to as "Sōseki"), pen name of Natsume Kinnosuke 夏目金之助 (died 1916), Japanese, Meiji Era novelist, haiku poet, composer of Chinese-style poetry, writer of fairy tales and a scholar of English literature; from 1984–2004, his portrait was on the 1000 yen note (surname: Natsume) * March 15 – Lionel Pigot Johnson (died 1902), British * April 10 – George William Russell "Æ" (died 1935), Irish * June 5 - Paul-Jean Toulet (died 1920), French * June 17 – Henry Lawson (died 1922), Australian * August 2 – Ernest Christopher Dowson (died 1900), English poet, novelist and writer of short stories associated with the Decadent movement * August 6 – David McKee Wright, New Zealand * September 17 – Masaoka Shiki 正岡 子規, pen-name of Masaoka Tsunenori 正岡 常規, who changed his name to Noboru 升 (died 1902), Japanese author, poet, literary critic, journalist and, early in his life, a baseball player (surname: Masaoka) * November 8 – Sadakichi Hartmann (died 1944), American ;Also: ** Eva Dobell (died 1963) English poet, nurse, and editor best known for her verses related to World War I soldiers ** Kant (poet) (died 1923), Indian, Gujarati-language writer and poet who wrote khandakavyas (narrative poems) and ghazals ** Louis Lavater (died 1953), Australian ** Roderic Quinn (died 1949), Australian Deaths ]] Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * August 31 – Charles Baudelaire (born 1821), French poet, critic, and translator * Fitz-Greene Halleck * John Hollin Ridge * Alexander Smith * Henry Timrod * Nathaniel Parker Willis * Forceythe Willson See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1800s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry